


I'm Alright  (On Hiatus)

by Vinty10401



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: (This is on hiatus for now.), Anxiety, Damien is pretty freeform, Damien's not as murderous in this fic, Depression, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I have no idea how this works, I'm sorry for this piece of garbage, M/M, No actual sex, Oz is depressed, Phobias are bitches, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Vicky wants everyone to be happy, some characters appear in later chapters, this is messy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:42:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinty10401/pseuds/Vinty10401
Summary: Summaries are a cheap tactic to make weak fics stronger.





	1. Another day, another drama.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. I'm so sorry if it's garbage. English isn't my main language, so I'm sorry for any misspells or misconceptions.
> 
> I forgot to add before, so I'm adding it now.
> 
> 1\. Oz has organs and he can bleed and die like normal person.  
> 2.The phobias are very mean to Oz.  
> 3.Unlike everyone else, Damien is very kind to Oz.

(On the phone)

Oz: Damien, I'm so sorry for everything. You don't have to forgive me. Goodbye.

(Three weeks ago)

Oz woke up to the sound of his alarm clock, it's 6:50.He got up and started getting ready for the day.He walked into the bathroom  
,he looked at himself in the mirror ' Still a ugly bunch of black stuff. ' he sneered. He quickly brushed his teeth. He checked his calendar.  
' Huh? Prom is three weeks later? Whatever. I'll go by myself like last year. ' He left home and walked to school.  
He walked a few blocks down the street and reached his school, "Here we go" he sighed.

He walked into his classroom, and took a seat between the cynical purple hipster vampire and the genocidal pink fish princess.  
He quickly checked his watch to make sure he wasn't late. Oz has always been quite anxious about time, that's why he always  
his good old yellow watch. ' Okay, there's still a few minutes before class. ' He used his extra time to study for his history exam in the  
afternoon. Not long after, the bell rang , and in comes an angry teacher "Which one of you stuck a dead squirrel on my freaking chair?!?!"  
Suddenly, Damien giggled, the teacher noticed and said "Seriously, the third time of the time this week ?!?!, you stuck a dead mole  
on Wednesday,and a dead chipmunk on Thursday. PLEASE don't continue this chain of dead animals on my chair"  
"I won't." said Damien, he then whispered to Vera, who was next to him "I totally would."

Oz has been hopelessly in love with Damien for who knows how long, even though he's also not a big fan of dead animals, but seeing  
Damien prank others like some sort of daily routine, he smiled a little. The teacher then said "Alright class, back to the main reason why  
I was truly angry. Your math test grades last week is UNACCEPTABLE!!!!!" 

'Dang. This teacher really likes to shout, doesn't he?' Oz thought "Except for some of you." Mr.Lemon(the teacher) said  
The teacher started handing out everyone's test paper. Oz as usual, got an A.  
'Not good enough' he thought , he saw Liam with an A++. Oz sighed and continued studying.

The next class is science class. Mrs. Sym wanted everybody to do an assignment about the content of a fruit.  
He then saw Damien very excited and shouted "Banana I'm gonna cut you into pieces!!!!!!."  
Oz was too busying staring at Damien, he didn't realize that everyone had already found their science partner, and that leaves Oz and  
...... Damien, Oz screamed internally. He decided that he might have to take the first step. So, he walked towards Damien and stood  
there, anxiety wailing up inside of him. One of the phobia rose and said, "He'll reject you just like everyone else did when you were little. "  
Oz tried to forget about what the phobias said, and he took a deep breath. His childhood wasn't exactly very " happy "  
He then asked "C-Can you....be my science partner? " He then screamed internally (again...)  
'That came out so pathetic!!! What was I thinking' he thought.  
Damien responded with a "Why not? Sure." Oz was confused and simply answered "Oh...Thank you."  
Oz was overflowed with joy. He then asked "So what fruit... will we be doing?"  
"A banana, duh." Damien said "We don't even need to even experiment with anything, a banana is filled with potassium and.... Actually  
I-I don't know anything besides potassium that's in it."  
"It-It's okay, I know what's inside of it.Y-You see...Banana not only contain potassium but it also has Vitamin B6 and Vitamin C and  
sugar and fibers an-and!!" He was shut off by Damien saying " I have no fucking idea what you're talking about."  
'Stupid!I should've known better that he doesn't know anything about those.' Oz thought ,and the phobias begin to laugh at him.  
He then came up with a plan "Mrs. Sym, can I borrow some of your equipments?" She responded "Sure, as long as it's in the name of  
SCIENCE!!!!!!!" 'Are all the faculty members fond of shouting and screaming?' Oz thought, he then proceeded to take out some ben liquid, a  
mortar and pestle and a tripod."Okay, let's get started."Oz said. Damien then saw Oz chopping up the banana,then Oz mashed the banana  
with the M&P.Damien then told Oz to grind harder, Oz grinded harder and then he stopped.Damien was really confused as he put the  
mashed banana and poured some ben liquid into a test tube.He then heated the test tube."Watch and observe." Oz simply said.  
Damien was astonished as the liquid turns from blue to green then yellow.  
"And that's how you know if something has glucose or not."Oz said. Oz looks at Damien's face and laughs "How can you be this surprised,  
you should've learned about this when you were 13." Oz asked  
Damien then told Oz excitedly "Can we do something else?" "S-sure." Oz answered

Thus, they spent the whole class experimenting with apples, oranges, grapes...etc. Time is a bitch and flies by fast.The bell rang ,the class  
ended.'I wish it could've lasted longer.' Oz thought. Damien asked "By the way, what is your name?" "Oh, it's Oz."They then waved goodbyes.  
The phobias told him "You're just lucky this time." Oz said "Maybe you're right." 

The next class is math again and English.Nothing interesting happened during those classes. It's now lunchtime.Feeling a bit more confident,  
Oz wanted to sit next to Damien, he's still a bit anxious about it as he approaches Damien, when suddenly,  
"Damien Lavey,please report to the principal's office."  
'Well, that's a bummer, it seems as if everyone's else seats are already full.I guess I'll go sit by myself...again.'  
While he was sitting by himself, Miranda suddenly comes towards him.Oz was confused, he didn't what to do, so he just let her sit by him.

She then explained "I'm here because Polly flushed my pink pretty pageant tiara down the toilet, I'm not going near her."  
Oz was panicking with his lack social abilities, he asked "Don't you have four more?" Miranda replied "Of course, but they're very valuable to me."  
She said it like she can't live without it, and then she started going on a rant about how terrible Polly is.  
The phobias rose once again and said to him 'You'll mess up like you always do. Soon she'll leave you like you're some sort of freak.  
Every word you say is going to make her mad.No matter how hard you try.' The phobias won't stop talking, Oz had enough.  
He shouted, "SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LEAVE." Miranda flinched and started crying. Miranda's crying attracted everybody's attention.  
'Look at what you did.' The phobia said. Oz looked around and saw everyone staring at him, he muttered a little "Sorry." and ran away.  
He ran into the bathroom, attempting to wash away his embarrassment with water. He kept crying. He hid in the bathroom stall and took out  
a razor in his backpack. It was from his "friends" few years ago. He made sure no one is nearby, and then started to cut himself.  
'Every cut, every mistake I made, why am I even trying? Every time I feel happiness, the next second something's going to happen and take it away.'  
The phobias asked, "Well, why haven't you killed yourself yet? " "I...I." Oz couldn't find a reason not to. He checked his watch,"I-I'm late for class.",  
just when he was about to come out of the stall.

He heard Vera and Liam came in, Oz stayed and regretted it.  
"Hey, can you know what happened in the cafeteria earlier? "Vera asked.  
"No, I haven't. I was too focused on taking the perfect picture of my food. Give me the details."  
Oz shapeshifted his mouth to disappear, so that no one could notice him.  
"So you know that Polly threw her one of her tiaras down the toilet, right?" "Right."  
"And so she was didn't want to be near to Polly, and so he decided to sit with that weird ugly shadow kid." "Okay."  
Oz started tearing up.  
"And then Miranda started a rant with Polly, apparently that boy didn't quite like it, so he shouted at her like this"" Shut up and go away""."Vera  
said it in a mockingly voice..  
"Poor poor Miranda, doesn't he know how much she's been through, even I know when to stop." Liam responded.  
Oz kept crying. Vera and Liam left not long after, but Oz couldn't leave, he couldn't even stand. He stayed in the stall about 20 minutes crying and  
trying to calm himself down. He then finally left the bathroom and went back to his class. 

The teacher was mad and shouted at him for being late, he didn't care.He feels numb for the rest of the day. Finally, school ended. He wanted to  
go back home right away. While he was walking down the hallway.  
"Mr. Oz, please report to the principal's office." 'Great. Just when I thought I was finally free.' He went to the office to see an angry fish and Miranda.  
"Oz, this is Miranda's father. He heard that you made Miranda cry, is that true?" The principal questioned. He doesn't care, so he said, "Yes."  
"And I thought the boy stirs up trouble was Damien." The principal said. "How dare you make my daughter cry!?!?" Miranda's dad yelled at him.  
Oz flinched a little at the tone of his voice. "I-I'm incredibly sorry for what happened." he stuttered. "See dad, he apologized, I'm fine." Miranda said.  
"If I see you with my daughter again, I'll rip you into shreds." Miranda's dad told Oz. The principal then said, "Oz, you are on our watching list for  
now,you may now leave." The incident ended on that note. Oz went home, he ran to his bedroom to fall on his bed. He prepared for the math test  
next week.He was so tired that right after he finished studying, he fell asleep on his desk.

The sun rose. Sunlight shimmers through Oz's window, he then woke up." It's Saturday." he realized. He heard his phone ring, 'Huh, Vicky?' he thought.  
He answered the phone, "Vicky, what's up?"  
"I'm just checking up on you after yesterday's incident."  
"Why?"  
"Yesterday afternoon has been quite eventful, you didn't have the same class with Miranda yesterday, right?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well, apparently she broke down crying again because the teacher scolded her for not paying attention in class and she was still sad about you yelling at her. "  
"Okay. Look, I'm very sorry for it, but I just don't want to deal with it now, alright?" Oz was annoyed as everyone keeps reminding him of a stupid mistake.  
"Are you okay?"  
"DO I SOUND LIKE I AM!?!?!"He hanged up the phone right away.

He just want to forget about everything, so he decided to take a walk at the nearby park. He sat on a bench, closed his eyes and breathed deeply,  
trying to relax a bit. When suddenly, a red hot demon comes out of nowhere. "Hello nerd." Oz jumped a little.  
"Aren't you the embodiment of fear, how can you be scared?"  
"I have no idea either."  
"So why are you here, I'm here because Polly invited me to hang out."  
"I-I'm just here to relax. To forget all the shit that just happened."  
"Life's pretty rough, trust me you'll get through it someday." Damien said softly. Oz has never hear him so chill like this, it's usually just ""ARSON,ARSON"".  
Oz had to ask "Do you know what happened yesterday?"  
"Yeah." Oz was confused by Damien's response  
"Well, why didn't you ask me anything about it?"  
"I've been in your shoe for a couple times, I know how annoying it is for people to just keep asking, '''Why did you do that?''' '''Are you nuts'''  
'''Apologize right now.''' , I'm not always about killing, arson and fighting, I do those things for fun and I know when things are too...complicated."  
"Why are you telling me this, isn't this the second time we meet?"  
"I'm saying this because I know how you feel. Misunderstood."  
"W-Well, thank you Damien."  
"Don't think too much 'bout it. Polly just sent me a message to meet her at the cafe over there, she changed her mind.Also, if you need anything,  
call me whenever, nerd. Bye."  
"Bye." Oz was blushing so hard that he almost fainted.

He went back home and lied on his bed, "What a day!"  
His phone started buzzing and Vicky sent a message."Sorry for making you uncomfortable."

Oz texted back "It's alright, I feel better now."

"Miranda told me she doesn't care about what happened on Friday, she explained it to everyone that it's okay and that there's no need for the tension  
between you two. Polly also gave Miranda an apology after it." 

"Everything's been resolved, huh?"

"Yeah. Oh! There's a party at Polly's place tonight. Wanna come?"

"Why not? It's Saturday after all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't update this frequently, but there are certainly more chapters.
> 
> The summary is a Steven Universe reference.  
> Mr.Lemon is Adventure Time.
> 
> If any of you know the Sym reference, comment down below.


	2. Forget.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came out a lot better than what I had in mind. I didn't really have much time to write because of an exam.  
> It sucks. We go to school on summer vacation for a month.

Oz woke up with a very bad headache.  
"What-Where am I ?" He found himself to be at Polly's house. "Oh. The party last night. Wow. Her house really is messy." He looked around,  
no one was around.He found the exit and left Polly's place. His phone shook and received a text. "Who in the world is"'Hot and thicc bitch"'?"  
"Um. Who is this?" Oz asked, the other responded with "It's me. Amira." 

"Wait. Amira as in the hot Amira with fiery hair." 

"Yeah?I'm glad you said I was hot" She responded

"That's not the point. How did I get your number?"Oz asked 

"The party last night. Duh."

'What happened that night?! ' Oz thought "Okay. I'm gonna check something else. Goodbye."Oz tried to make sure that he didn't add anyone  
new,but...'Brainless pea. Of course that's the name I came up with that night.'Oz guessed it might be Brian. Brian is the only one actually   
doesn't have a brain and is green at the same time.

"Is this Brian?"  
"Yep. Sup?"  
"Did you give me your phone number at the party last night?"  
"Yep."  
"Okay. Just checking. Goodbye."

Oz decided to go home first. He then was interrupted by Vicky sending a photo of kittens. Though Oz was annoyed, kittens are still adorable  
enough to make him smile. He got home and sat down on his bed. He doesn't want to call Amira or Brian because he just found out he had  
their phone numbers. He decided to call Vicky.

"Hey do you know what happened last night?"

"No. I was too drunk that night even though I was the one who spiked the punch."  
Oz kept wondering why he didn't have the memories last night. If I was just drunk, I should at least have parts of memories in my head.  
Confused, he had no choice but to call the last person he had on his phone number list, Damien.

"What's going on, noob?"

"Uh...do you happen to know what happened last night at Polly's, I'm not sure if you're even there, but..." 

"Yes, I do. Don't you remember?"

"No, and that's why I asked you."

"By the way, you were fucking metal that night. I thought you were the classic nerd type."

"Just tell me already, please."

"Okay, so Scott was challenging people to have a dance-off with him, and you decided to accept the challenge. You were on fire though I hate   
dabbing.Then, Amira and Brian joined in. Liam and Vera were shocked at how good at party raving you were. Vicky and Scott wanted to play   
truth or dare, everyone thought why not and made a big circle and started asking questions, you made Liam mad with your sick burns.   
He's not really happy, but he deserved it. You were dared to kiss Polly and Vera. Vera's face turned greener than before and ran, while you   
kissed Polly on the lips passionately. Lucky boy."

"Wait-WHAT!!!HOW IS THAT LUCKY?!?!"

"I thought you enjoyed it, you made her blush after that."

"...I-I have to do something!!!! I'm gonna go apologize to Polly."

"Oz. WAIT!" Oz already left

Oz ran to Polly's place and found her making a cocaine pinata. 

"I-I'm so sorry for last night. I shouldn't have kissed you!"Oz said nervously.

"Wait. What. What are you sorry for?"

"The kiss last night." Oz replied

"I don't care."

"Wait. What?"

"You're not my first, and you're not going to be my last. No need to be sorry about it."

"B-But Damien said you w-were blushing a-and."

"I always blush even though I've done this a bunch of times."

"S-So are we cool?"

"Yahh."Polly stated

"Goodbye."Oz left and received a text message from Damien

"Did you go and apologize?"

"Yeah?"

"It's literally pointless. She doesn't care about things like that at all. Pretty carefree, huh?"

"It was actually easier than I thought. Did I do anything else stupid that night?"

"No. The rest of the night is just us trying to stop drunk Scott from running on the streets naked although it would be fun to see."

"I still don't get it. Why do I have no memories of it?"

"You were probably just drunk. Vicky spiked the punch with hardcore whiskey."

"Yeah. Okay, I think there's not much to-"

"Wait! I was just thinking maybe we could hang out together."

"Okay, what time?" Words can't describe how Oz is feeling. He was blushing so hard.

"Well, I'm pretty busy next week, so I should be free on Saturday evening."

"Saturday again."

"It sucks. I have a lot of issues I need work out with."

"Okay. Saturday night. Goodbye."

"Bye."

Oz marks next Saturday on his calendar.' Yesss. I'm so excited. I'm actually going out with fucking Damien LaVey.' Oz screeched

"Still, what actually happened that night?" He asked himself then shrugged it off

(What happened that night)

Oz went inside Polly's place. Oz didn't quite enjoy himself much, he drank some punch that is apparently spiked with hardcore whiskey and   
passes out from being too drunk. The phobias rose 'Pathetic. We'll take it from here now.' they gained control of Oz's body, though Oz can't   
hear them. They said, 'This'll be fun.' The phobias let out a little devilish laugh.

 

(Tomorrow)  
"I can do this!" Oz said before entering his school. He sat down in his seat in English class, right next to Vicky and Scott.

"You were rad on Saturday evening!" Scott said to him

"I-I sure am." Oz tried playing it cool

"You were so fun that night." Vicky added, Oz smiled a little.

The whole morning was actually pretty nice for Oz. It's lunchtime. He finally got to sit with Damien, who was talking to Vera.  
"I thought...everything can be resolved with punching." You readers probably know who's talking.

"Everyone is born with a brain, but yours is dead." Vera sighed. 

"You say that again, I will snap your neck." 

"I'm out of here." Vera said and left, Damien soon realized Oz's presence.

"How's it going, noob?"

"Pretty good, you?"

"I realized my life has been a fucking lie. I found out that punching can't solve everything!!!"Damien shouted

"Hey, it's okay because p-punching isn't enough, we need more f-fire." Oz said nervously 'WTF did I came up with?!?!' He thought

"You're right. We need more fire . You made my life colorful again!"

"Okay!?!" Oz said in confusion

"I now know what I needed to do. I gotta go now, bye." Damien ran off. Oz didn't really know what Damien is going to do.

Oz was alone again, Liam came and sat in front of him and said, "I see you. Making friends, huh?"  
Liam has always been kind of mean towards anyone, Oz didn't really care, he responded with a "Whatever."

"Did you forget what you called me? A big purple onion nerd who can't even talk to someone without being a nasty bitch." Liam said  
'I really said that? Yikes.' Oz thought  
"I will murder you if you do it again. Now get out of my sight." Liam threatened Oz in a menacing voice and Oz left and shivered a bit

After school, he decided to call Damien.

"Damien, you there?"

"Yeah?"

"You remember how you said I burned Liam pretty bad?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, he confronted me today, and told me that he will murder me if I ever insult him again."

"What? Don't worry about it, he probably can't even do anything."Damien said calmly

"Are you sure?"

"Well, if you're really scared, then call me if you want. Everything's gonna be alright."Damien assured, and Oz blushed a little.

"Also, about this Saturday. I just want to ask..."

"Yeah?"

"You know what, forget it."

"Okay?"

"I'm pretty busy, I'm gonna go now. Goodbye."

"Bye."

'It's just hanging out, not like it's a date or something. Why am I so nervous about it?'  
'Because you're afraid you'll screw up again' One of the phobias said. Oz ignored it. Ever since the Miranda fiasco, he didn't care about  
what the phobias said anymore. At least, less than before. Nonetheless, he went home and sat on his bed.

"Saturday." He muttered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhh. It's Saturday night. (Say Amen by P!ATD)
> 
> I love this song.

**Author's Note:**

> I won't update this frequently, but there are certainly more chapters.
> 
> The summary is a Steven Universe reference.  
> Mr.Lemon is Adventure Time.
> 
> If any of you know the Sym reference, comment down below.


End file.
